In mechanical designs, there is a need to fasten parts to one another. Some parts, such as bearings, sleeves, bushings and the like are often attached to one another by press fit. Since the purpose of using press fit is to fix the parts together in a firm way, the removal of such a part may prove to be cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,088 B1 describes a gear puller with outwardly forced jaws. The jaws are inserted into the inner hole of e.g. a bearing. An actuator rod is inserted between the jaws and held in place with a quick coupler. A slide hammer is attached to the jaws with another quick coupler.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,429,567, 2,755,540, 3,990,139 and 4,694,569 describes different pulling devices wherein jaws are brought into the gripping position by a screwing action. The part to remove is then removed by another screw action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,235 describe a pulling device where the jaws are pushed apart and held in place by manually pushing a sleeve into the gripping position.